


LIAR

by CalumxCandyfloss



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, cheater!kellin, rich!Vic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalumxCandyfloss/pseuds/CalumxCandyfloss
Summary: There's no such thing as a happy ever after...





	1. Chapter 1

When Vic woke up, he was alone.

This was not particularly unusual, as Kellin left quite early to go the gym or visit his friends. it was just that Vic felt as if Kellin was avoiding him. He was out most evenings doing God knows what, often returning in the early hours of the morning. Kellin hardly saw Vic or his daughter, and Vic was becoming increasingly frustrated with partner's behavior, but up until recently, Kellin had been able to convince his husband that everything was fine.

He was at work, or he was with his friends, and those claims were reasonable enough, but Vic felt a that something was off.

But he let it go, just like he always did.

He loved Kellin and Kellin loved Vic. It was as simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Vic should have known that things couldn't be that easy.

He was looking around his bedroom,  _ their _ bedroom, trying to sort out the mess of documents scattered everywhere.

_ Divorce papers. _

Vic couldn't believe that it had come to this. When he married Kellin, he had honestly believed that they would be together forever. Kellin was everything he wanted in a boyfriend and for the first couple of years, everything he wanted in a husband. He respected himself and his partner; he worked hard at his job, even though he didn't need one and he always treated the people around him with kindness.

Kellin was like a drug, but Vic could now see that it wasn't the pharmaceutical kind.

During the past year, Vic had witnessed a huge change in their relationship. He first noticed it when Kellin wit his job and began to blow money on things he didn't use he bought more designer clothing than could fit in his wardrobe, dragged Vic on cruises whenever he was off work and bought homes in Paris and the Maldives, knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to stay in them.

The couple became even more distant when Kellin going on holidays by himself. The trips weren't usually very long, and he insisted that he was going with friends, but Vic had a feeling that he was being lied to.

It wasn't that he minded funding his husband's luxurious lifestyle - he was a billionaire- he just wished that he didn't have to feel so lonely.

However, while his spouse was happy, he tried to stay positive. After all, it was just a phase in their marriage, and surely all couples had arguments, so, keeping this in mind, he let it go.

There was then a period when Kellin became increasingly affectionate. He began insisting that they go on cute dates and fun vacations like they used to. It seemed as if Vic was getting his husband back.

However, this simply wasn't the case.

Kellin had come in one evening with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kellin hadn't answered.

"Kellin? What happened?"

"I- I want a divorce."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book of cute lil chappies so there'll be no chapters containing more than about 500 words, ok?


End file.
